beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Blast Furnace Qilin GCH165B/F/S
Once in China there was a blader named hyoji who was the best blader in his village. Him and his bey Heat Zurafa 145 B had never been beaten. One day while training alone in the forest a beast engulfed with flames, a Qilin approached hyoji. As the Qilin got closer hyoji realized his bey was starting to glow. In fear hyoji slapped his zurafa on its launcher and readied to launch. The beast stood on its hind legs and let out a long roar, hyoji launched zurafa. Zurafa hurled at the large beast, but there was a huge explosion of light leaving hyoji unconcious. After an hour or so hyoji came towith bey and launcher in hand he whipped the to together and stood. Looking around he realized the Qilin was gone and in his hands were to completly different items. He soon unhooked the two realizing in one hand stood a bey he named Blast Furnace QilinGCH165 B/F/S. They bey was handed down to Kyoto by his great grandfather Hyoji. Character:Kyoto- Kyoto is the great-grandson of hyoji anduses an unmarked bey until hyoji thinks kyoto is ready to inheiret Blast furnace qilin. Stone face: Qilin- The Qilin face features a golden beast with a lions body, horses hooves , and a dragons head that is engulfed with fire. The Qilin is a chimerical chinese myth that was thought to bring good rui. Chrome wheel: Blast Furnace-Blast furnace has an appearance of 3 furnaces with flames leaping out. It is shaped very similar to Diablo. Blast furnace has terrible barrage attack, But blast furnace has amazing smash attack due to its large well balanced size. Crystal wheel: Qilin- The Qilin crystal wheel is similar to the zurafa energy ring. how ever the main differnece between the two are the 2 very distinct dragon heads on the Qilin crystal wheel. Also the wheel is dark green in hue and the flames are dark red. The Qilin crystal wheel does a large amount of damage when attacked with the dragon heads. Otherwise the Qilin wheel is very smooth and great at deflecting attacks. Spin Track: Gravity Change 165(GCH165)-High Gravity change 165 has 6 large blades the change possision to change gravity around it. This spin track is where Qilin gets most of its power. Its three positions are Low/ normal/ High. The gravity change has a very high potentiel when used at its fullist strength. Performance tip:Ball/Flat/Spike(B/F/S)- This tip as the name implies is a varient of the ball the flat and the spike. The changing of the tip will change how the bey fights. The main peice of this tip is its ball due to its basic balance but can be changed mid-battle. The change of the tip and spin track can work together to make a daedly combo. Launcher: Exhaust launcher- The exhuast launcher allows Qilin to be launched at high speeds with out exploding with heat. Special moves: Gravity Blast Force- In this special move Qilins spin tracks wings face in an upward position to lower gravity then Qilin explodes with fire.